Snowed in Gryffindor Tower
by Rachel-Snowdrop
Summary: Can you imagine being snowed in Gryffindor Tower, over Christmas, with none other than Sirius Black! This HAS to be Potters' worst idea yet!
1. Prologue

**Authors note: This idea just came into my head after reading rapunzel to a child I know. I wondered what it must have been like if you were stuck in Gryffindor tower with none other than Sirius Black! Please review and give me opinions xx**

James Potter took one last look out of the Hogwarts Express window to Gryffindor tower. He looked to his fellow marauders (minus Sirius Black who was staying in Hogwarts over Christmas) Wormtail was looking down the corridor for a fourth-year Hufflepuff he had a crush on and Moony was, as always, nose deep in a book. James smiled to himself took out his wand and muttered "Good luck Padfoot… Sit nixus!" And at that moment The Portrait of the fat lady, sealing the entrance to Gryffindor tower, was muffled by a huge sheet of glittering, enchanted snow trapping the only two Gryffindors left inside….

**Authors note: This is just the first bit and if you haven't figured it out from the description or anything the people inside will be introduced next chapter xx **


	2. Day 1

**Authors note: Well here is 'Day 1' I'm not the best at openings so please, if you think I can improve, review and I'll edit. Thank you xx**

Marlene McKinnon was cleaning. Don't bother taking that in the literal meaning of the word; she was really snooping through her best friend Lily Evans's potions. "Honestly Lily! Why on earth would you have brewed Doxycide at Hogwarts?" Marlene thought aloud. She sighed and tried to recap the exploding solution without setting it off. She heard the train's familiar whistle and ran to the window to watch it pull slowly out of sight. Marlene hated being stuck at Hogwarts alone but her family, the famous McKinnon's, were touring Scotland so she had no real choice. A loud thud interrupted her thoughts. "Oh no…" she groaned pulling on a dressing gown and racing downstairs.

Down in the common room Marlene saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was exactly how it had been last night despite the absence of people. She wandered past a half played game of wizards' chess to the portrait hole. To her surprise it didn't swing open, she walked away again then ran at it, bad idea. Clutching her aching head she tried knocking on the back of the painting trying to get the Fat Lady's attention in vain. Marlene was now getting desperate

"Alohomora! Oh come on! Alohomora! Oppugo! OPEN DAMNIT!" she screeched.

"What you doing there McKinnon?" came a voice from the boys dormitories.

"Oh God damn it!" she groaned turning to face Sirius Black himself.

Sirius had to admit he was not accustomed to being woken by angry yells from a pretty blonde wearing a giant quidditch shirt and, as it appeared, nothing else.

"Montrose Magpies McKinnon?" He smirked eyeing her up.

"My brother Max plays for them. Now to the problem at hand" Marlene snaps turning back to the portrait she reached up trying to check the top. Sirius was disappointed to notice she was in fact wearing pyjama shorts underneath.

"Admiring the view?" Marlene snapped "Or could you spare a moment to help me!"

"You are really not a morning person!" Sirius comments walking over to give her a boost, just as he put his hands round her hips…

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Marlene roars causing Sirius to fall over.

"HELPING LIKE YOU ASKED!" Sirius bellows back going a little pink from embarrassment and rage.

"I simply meant could you check the top of the frame for me as I cannot reach" Marlene says haughtily. Sirius glares at her but does so obediently.

"Can I ask what exactly is the problem?" Sirius asks glancing down to Marlene on her knees trying to look for something at the bottom of the frame.

"Can you not tell?" Marlene asks amazed gazing up to meet Sirius' blank expression. "Something is blocking the Fat Lady which is causing her to be unable to swing open and let us pass!" She exclaimed.

"Oh… Have you tried Alohomora…" Sirius trailed off seeing the look of complete and utter fury in Marlene's eyes. "Um, maybe she's still asleep?" Sirius tried again hopefully.

"Sirius it is 11 o'clock! Even _you_ are awake! Hmm… tell you what lets go get dressed then come back down in an hour… you may want to bring food," she said with an air of concern in her voice. Shaking her head as if to clear thoughts she promptly ran up the stairs leaving Sirius watching her walk away. "No one is really any good in the mornings.." He muttered before walking off himself.

XxXXXxx

"Mercury here!" Marlene called out her window. Directly on cue her owl flew through the window and landed nimbly on Lily's bed. "I need you to take this to Professor McGonagall right now! Oh and if you couldn't swing by the kitchens and pick me up a couple of cauldron cakes I may give you some more owl nuts…" She grinned at her barn owl.

Sirius Black sat in the common room thinking. "Whoever blocked the door could only be a marauder, no one else had the expertise. I'm trapped so I didn't do it, Wormtail is too dumb to do it, Mooney is definitely smart enough but wouldn't dream of it…that leaves…. Oh I'm going to murder him!" He thought. He reached into his pocket and felt a piece of parchment pulling it out he realised it was blank.

"Aparecium" he sighed and on cue a note from his 'dear' friend James.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Your welcome mate! Marlene McKinnon! Lily told me she was staying too and _

_We all know you have a crush on her so I thought I'd work some marauder magic!_

_I have blocked The Fat Lady with some magic snow I bought from Zonkos then bewitched so that it cannot be opened by any spells and will melt only when I leave the Hogwarts Express._

_Prongs_

_P.S. Please don't tell Mooney it was me… I don't want to end up on a plaque in the Hog Head_

Sirius was going to murder him.

XxXXXxx

"Hey Black, have a cauldron cake." Marlene said gesturing to the pile next to her. She loved the houselves.

"Where did you-" Sirius began but was cut off once more by Marlene.

"I sent Mercury to the kitchens after delivering a note to Professor McGonagall for me. Hey do you think it's a new password?" Marlene chattered away.

"I'd like the password to your portrait McKinnon" Sirius winked helping himself to a cauldron cake. A swift hit around the head met him. He had ruined a Marlene McKinnon good mood. They only occurred around him once in a full moon… Merlin Mooney would have punched him for that one.

"Sorry, and McKinnon I know what's blocking the-" Sirius started once more hoping to be of use, but this time was interrupted by a large tawny owl gliding through the window.

"I'll get it shall I?" Marlene asked composedly before taking the letter and reading it out loud.

"_To Mr Black and Miss McKinnon,_

_I regret to inform you that you are trapped in Gryffindor Tower for the foreseeable future._

_It seems that either Peeves or a fellow pupil has bewitched some unmeltable snow to_

_Block the entrance until such time the spell is lifted. _

_We are trying desperately to see if houselves can get through and bring you food. Please do not hesitate to write what you need or if there are any problems._

_My Condolences,_

_Professor M. McGonagall"_

Sirius looked at Marlene fearfully. She wasn't looking at him, she was re-reading the letter and mouthing the words as she went along. After what felt like hours Marlene raised her head, her blue eyes flashing with fury.

"What did you do?" she growled.

**Author note: Yeah I know it's not fantastic but if you could review and let me know your thoughts it would be greatly appreciated xx**


	3. Day 2

Sirius Black opened his eyes and his hand immediately went to his aching cheek. As the memories of the previous evening slowly arrived he rolled over and groaned.

"_What did you do?"_

"_Marlene! I swear I didn't do a thing! It was James! He enchanted the- OW!" Sirius howled in the pain of Marlene's slap._

"_I swear to Circe Black! You marauders don't know when to quit! I am going to my room." And with one last withering glare she stormed off. Sirius held a hand to his cheek and watched her walk away partly in pain, partly admiring her arse._

_Around an hour later Sirius decided that it was time to apologise, Marlene MAY kill him if he doesn't. So he climbed up the stairs to the girls' dorms. She wasn't in her room so he opened the bathroom door._

"_McKinnon I- Oh Sweet Merlin! MY EYES!" _

"_Black! Have you never heard of knocking!"_

"_I didn't think you would be doing that!"_

"_Oh for Agrippa's sake! I was just shaving my legs! Why are you even here?"_

"_I wanted to apologise but I think this settles it- OW! AGAIN?!" _

"_Do you want me to slap you a third time? GET OUT!"_

Yes, Sirius did not like that night. He should just go back to sleep. Today would be better. He was suddenly very aware of the fact that his sheets had been ripped off. And that there was a pretty blonde woman standing over him. She raised her wand and the next thing he's up by his ankle in his quaffle boxers.

"What the- McKinnon?!"

"It is exactly 10:30. At 11 I expect you downstairs so we can discuss ground rules."

"Fine but- argh!" Sirius screeched as he hit James bed narrowly missing the floor.

"Oh and nice boxers." Marlene said with a casual wink while leaving. Okay, maybe it won't be Sirius' best day.

xxXXXxx

Marlene sat in the common room thinking and waiting for her temporary roommate. Honestly, even Emmeline spends less time on her hair than him! Finally she hears footsteps from the boys' dormitory.

"Oh McKinnon, Miss me?"

"Bite me Black"

"I usually like to buy you a drink first but sure- OW! Again?" Marlene slapped him round the face leaving a small pink handprint on his left cheek.

"Now sit down so we can discuss our current situation." Sirius obediently sat down glaring at Marlene. Marlene sat down, and then started pacing back and forth.

"I'd say that I didn't have all day… except I kind of do… So what's up with you?"

"We need to discuss ground rules. Ok. Rule one: You shall not enter my bathroom without knocking and vice versa."

"No objections to that one! I'm physically scarred from last night"

"Oh man up! Rule 2: We have to be awake and ready by 10:30 am."

"WHAT! Absolutely not I mean-"

"Do you want me to wake you with 'Levicorpus' every morning?"

"NO!"

"Then stop being a prat and listen to me! Rule 3: All homework MUST be done by Christmas."

"Will you help me?"

"Rule 4: You are not allowed to use more than one cheesy pick up line a day."

"Rule 5: YOU can't slap me more than once a day!"

"Rule 6: YOU can't try and sleep with me!"

"Oh that's just cruel!"

"No It's diplomatic now-" Marlene was cut off by a loud bang from behind Sirius forcing him to yelp with shock (literally yelped, if James saw him then!) and fall on top of Marlene.

"Sirius what the-!"

"Well hello Marlene. Since when am I Sirius?"

"Since we have to be stuck here. It's rule 7: we are temporarily on a first name basis. Now remove your hands from my chest and GET OFF"

"Is miss and sir ready for order of lunch?" came a small voice from behind them.

"Sweet Merlin! It's a houself!"

"Why thank you Sirius, I could not see that for myself!"

"It's time for food sir and miss?"

xxXXXxx

Marlene sat on her bed fuming whilst writing a letter to her best friend lily.

"_Hi Lily,_

_Merry Christmas! Well, to you it may be. I, on the other hand, am trapped in Gryffindor tower with none other than Sirius Black! And this is thanks to your stalker! _

_Sorry about the downer but if you could have a howler sent to him on my behalf. Enjoy your present!_

_Marlene xx"_

There came a knock at the door. Marlene sighed sent off her letter and opened the door. There for some stupid reason was Black down on one knee.

"Oh Agrippa what now?"

"Marlene I don't know you're middle name McKinnon, will you do me the honour of being my…."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Friend?" He barely got the word out before Marlene was literally choking with laughter.

**Authors note: sorry this took so long and it's not completely wonderful but thank you for the reviews xx**


	4. Day 3

**Authors note: Here is "Day 3". In case anyone was interested I am planning to write 13 chapters (including prologue) about this before the other Gryffindors come back or before I conclude. Please review xx**

Marlene was not exactly in her best mood. It seems that being "Friends" with Sirius Black was more work then it was worth. He had woken her at two in the morning to ask what a lethifold was. Then after having to explain that it was a living shroud that crawled on its victims in the night and smothered them, she had to explain how it was not rape. How Remus survives this year round was a complete mystery but he deserved a trophy.

"Marlene!" Oh Merlin. There it was again that agonisingly desperate voice from the boy's dormitory. Marlene buried her head in the book; maybe he'd leave her alone. No such luck.

"Marlene please!"

"What now Sirius? You know I'm really into this book and all homework must be done-"

"It's upside down Marlene."

"Damn it" she said as he sat down next to her in the common room.

"I just wanted to know how you liked your eggs."

"Unfertilised thank you." She snapped rising from the sofa.

"That wasn't a pick up line."

"Oh." Marlene felt herself go pink and sit back down embarrassed.

"I meant the house-elf said last night that they would come at 10. It's 9…"

"I can tell the time! And where was I at this?"

"Asleep in that armchair."

"Oh."

"You seem out of it. You feeling ok?" his voice with filled with a kind of concern. Mock or sincere Marlene couldn't tell she was too tired. Her reply was mainly some barely audible murmurings that confused Sirius.

"I'm sorry, kneazles are dancing in herbology?"

"I said I was going back to bed. Where you got that from is oblivious to me."

"Huh maybe I need some more sleep too. Your bed or mine?" from the over confident wink Marlene could tell this _was _a pick up line.

"Both. I'll go to mine and you go to yours."

xxXXXxx

At around 11 a peck waked Marlene on her ear. Honestly Mercury couldn't just let her sleep! Her sleep-filled eyes gazed at the handwriting on the letter.

"Dear Marlene

_Have sent a howler as you requested. I cannot believe James would do this to you! I mean really! Sirius Black! And you have to spend a room with him for over a week!_

_I also told James to write an apology and he wouldn't dare disobey his "lily-flower" so there you have it! Write if ANYTHING happens please. Have a great Christmas!_

_Love, Lily xx"_

Ah, bless Lily. She's right about most things. But Marlene was hoping for some advice…anything really. But maybe even Lily wouldn't have an idea out of this situation. Marlene quickly wrote everything that had happened and was surprised by how calm she felt about the situation… Until she heard Sirius screaming downstairs.

xxXXXxx

Sirius was on his knees in front of the common room fire yelling at the bespectacled face in it.

"Prongs, why the hell didn't you at least tell me?"

"Because you'd make me pull it on someone else!"

"Obviously! I don't even like Marlene!"

"… Marlene…?"

"Shut up! We're friends now!"

"…"

"Just friends."

"For the time being"

"She isn't interested!"

"I refer you to my previous statement." Padfoot promptly made a rude gesture to his friends flaming head.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" called a voice from the girls' dorms.

"And there's your lady now."

"Prongs I swear to Merlin I'll-"

"YOU!"

"Oh shiz. Later mate."

"James Potter what the hell were you thinking!"

"Um, he's gone Marlene. What's shiz?"

"Oh shush Black. Just shush." Marlene breathed lowering herself into an armchair.

xxXXXxx

Several hours later Marlene was finishing her Herbology essay quietly whilst Sirius was drumming his fingers.

"I'm bored…." He whined.

"What do you normally do when you're bored?"

"It's more a question of who."

"Stop being an arse Sirius!"

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

"Shut up."

"Fine… Is this right." He hands her his essay and laughs at her squinting to read his handwriting.

"Yes, from what I can read."

"Sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She looks at the sceptism in his face. "Sirius, I'm positive." She says with what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Who's the father? OW!"

"You deserved that you pig!" she storms away leaving Sirius with a pink handprint on his cheek identical to the previous.

**Authors note: I'm not sure this is up to scratch so I would love some constructive criticism if anyone has any but I don't mind just a few nice comments thank you xx**


	5. Day 4

Authors note: Here is day 4 and I am hoping to make this like Christmas Eve… eve.

Sirius was not an insomniac. Lets make that perfectly clear. But why was it he is sat in the Gryffindor common room at 3 in the morning? Well it's more dramatic when you mention he was without female companionship. Sirius was trying to think of a way to make his last night mistake up to Marlene. Apparently not all girls are amused when they catch you "cleaning" their underwear drawer.

He glanced around the common room haughtily, trying to remember how long he had been stuck here. It felt like had been an eternity. Wait, it was only the 4th day? He groaned and held his head in his hands. He missed everyone. Remus' lectures, Peters praise, James' stalker thing for Evans. Oh this sucked flobberworms! It wouldn't be so bad if "Marlene" weren't so mad all the time. Yeah, it might be his fault entirely but what's your point? A small wreath over the fireplace gave him an idea. The window was wide open so he ran across and selected a big pine tree. Marlene wouldn't know what hit her.

xxXXXxx

Marlene sat up in her bed around 8. She moaned when she remembered where she was. She fumbled for a hairbrush to try and stop her white blonde hair from resembling a furball. After getting dressed in a warm Montrose Magpies cardigan and jeans she wandered downstairs only to get smacked in the face by some kind of branch.

"Ow! That hurt!" she whined rubbing her head then wincing at how petty that sounded.

"Are you ok? Sorry I've just been trying to-" Sirius started from the other side of the room. But Marlene wasn't listening instead she was staring at what happens when Sirius Black decides to decorate.

In truth it looked impressive even with a few flaws. For one the large tree branch blocking half the staircase to the girl's dormitory. But you can overlook that when you see the actual tree. It was huge. Put right behind the armchairs and sofas facing the fire so it took up half the room. It was glowing from little silver bubbles that were covering most of the green. Directly on top was what appeared to be a little statue of a very ugly dwarf dressed as an angel. It was singing loudly "God rest ye merry hippogriffs" In a very high voice.

Marlene finally dragged her eyes away from the tree to look at Sirius in amazement. He was standing next to the portrait hole which was covered in holly. Sirius met her eyes grinning.

"Merry Christmas Marlene"

xxXXXxx

"How did you get it to sing like that?"

"Just a simple Cantare Canticum song" Sirius smiled. They were leaning against a desk admiring his handiwork. He had finally had enough of the carol and cast "silencio".

"Why did you do all this?" Marlene asked staring at a silver orb that was no longer shining.

"Thought it would cheer you up" Sirius shrugged. Marlene grimaced at the orb but said nothing.

"You do like it don't you?" Marlene snapped round to look at him, his smile faltered slightly.

"Of course I do Sirius! This is positively amazing! I mean really they should decorate all the common rooms like this!" Sirius grinned at her words. He loved compliments, he would admit it… He didn't care how conceited it made him sound.

"So. What should we do now?" Marlene said breaking an awkward silence Sirius had not been aware of.

"Tell me what you normally do at Christmas." Sirius smiled pleased they had gone all morning without arguing.

"Well, when we're at home Mum usually hosts a Christmas party. Inviting loads of important Ministry people, Max's quidditch team, wizarding family friends and fellow purebloods. Your family used to come a lot." Sirius nodded. He had enjoyed those parties, meeting qudditch stars, avoiding his family in the huge house; he met James Potter at one of them and them blew up the cake, no one minded too much. "I used to love it, everyone was dressed up in fancy clothes and generally being happy." She smiled at the memory.

"Well on Christmas day we'll get dressed up in our fanciest clothes, drink lots of firewhisky and act like there's no tomorrow!" Sirius exclaimed jumping up with an excited expression dancing across his face while Marlene rolled on the floor laughing at him.

"Can we open presents down here?"

"Of course! Then firewhisky!"

xxXXXxx

The rest of the day passed quickly. Marlene and Sirius ate and joked and had all but forgotten about the whole being trapped thing.

"Really? Wow. Okay. What is your favourite prank that me and my fellow marauders have pulled?"

Marlene took another swig of butterbeer pondering. "Either when you enchanted that shampoo bottle to follow Snape around until he washed his hair, and when he did, it dyed his hair green or when you made the Christmas tree in McGonagalls classroom run out and start attacking unsuspecting first years. How about you?"

"When we snuck a niffler into the potions classroom probably."

"Okay, I've got one. Do you think Lily will ever get together with James?"

"Definitely. He's been stalking her since second year. If he suddenly stopped she'd realise how much she likes him. Merlin, that sounds cheesy. Besides what do I know? She's your mate"

"She said she'd rather date a hippogriff… that's downsizing from a giant squid at least."

"Poor boy. How about this? Would you rather: Drink an entire bottle of firewhisky that had just been gargled by a goblin or snog me in the astronomy tower?"

"The firewhisky." Marlene said in a monotone voice no longer smiling.

"I'm hurt!" Sirius grinned not noticing anything.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Marlene says in the same dull voice rising to leave.

"Marlene are you ok? I'm sorry if I upset you, honestly I am" Sirius said apologetic suddenly. But Marlene didn't answer and continued upstairs. "Damn it" Sirius breathed turning back to his drink.

Authors note: Well that's Day 4! I am trying to hint the couple now slowly but Marlene doesn't feel all for it.

I hope you are enjoying the story and I would really appreciate reviews. If there's anything you want in particular to happen please say so.

Thank you xx


	6. Day 5

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot! Please feel free to tell me if you don't like my story or this chapter, if you tell me what's wrong I will edit. Thank you and here's Christmas Eve xx

Marlene woke up by a voice singing "Little phoenix". She growled harshly. Why did she make that ruddy rule about waking up early? Had she spilled one of Lily's potions? After putting that thought in her head she soon realised there was no way in Hogsmeade, hell, or Merlin's pants that she would ever be able to just roll over and go back to sleep. She rolled out of bed and winced at the loud crack she heard as her foot Dorcas's old glasses. Why the where under her bed Marlene had no idea and instead of figuring it out she decided a hot shower would be a better idea.

Sirius was up already trying to write a letter to his fellow marauders, but he didn't really have much he could tell them. If he mentioned he had decorated the common room Remus would get annoyed thinking he had messed it up, peter would just wonder about Christmas dinner and James would think he was doing it for Marlene's benefit solely. Which he wasn't! He was doing it for both of them. Maybe he'd just scribble "Merry Christmas" on the labels. As he was doing so a loud cry and thud made him snap his quill in two. Marlene had hit the branch head on this morning.

"SIRIUS!"

"Sirius is not in right now, please owl him at a later date" He sighed not turning to look at her.

"I want that branch gone! NOW!" Sirius turned in surprise Marlene was really in a bad mood this morning. She was breathing heavily, blonde hair in a mess, jaw set, growling quietly.

"Ok calm down Mars, I'll move it." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"What did you just call me?" He shut his eyes. This was going to hurt.

"Sirius, look at me. What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?"

"Marlene McKinnon, no abbreviations whatsoever. Let me get rid of this for you." He said hurriedly moving past her.

"You called me Mars." Her voice was softer now but he doesn't dare to look her in the eye and busied himself with the branch.

"I like Mars." Marlene said thoughtfully moving away to the sofa.

Sirius smiled to himself, he liked Mars too… Wait, that came out wrong! He swore under his breath and moved the branch.

xxXXXxx

Marlene sat quietly reading a letter Alice had sent her. She seemed ok with the whole Sirius thing and almost seemed to think it would bring them together. Alice was too romantic and idealistic for her own good.

"What you got there Mars?" A voice asked from above her. She craned her neck back and her blue eyes met Sirius' grey ones.

"A letter from a friend." She smiled turning back too it.

"Who?" He leaned forward to see the letter and breathed deeply. Had he just smelt her? "Oh Alice Longbottom, no I mean… um…" Sirius trailed off sinking into an armchair next to Marlene, apparently thinking hard.

"Her last name is Prewett. But I know what you mean, she and Frank have been together so long." She smiled sadly. Marlene knew that Frank and Alice were in love, they were perfect for one another, it would be nice to have someone like that in her life.

Sirius was resting in the armchair next to Marlene smelling her quietly. That wasn't weird was it? I mean Remus smelled that Meadowes girl, Dorcas, loads of times. No that was a bad comparison, he had a crush on her. James smelt Lily… worse comparison. He didn't like Marlene. Or the fact she smelt like vanilla and cinnamon… oh Circe what did she just say? He didn't like her.

"-And then he scored a second before Sykes caught the snitch and Max won them the game!" She grinned and looked at Sirius. From the glazed look in his eye she knew he wasn't listening to a word she said. She clenched her jaw.

"And then Dorcas and Remus did it in Honeydukes cellar!" Nothing. "James and Severus kissed!" What the hell was he thinking about? "Sirius do you want to go upstairs and snog me senseless?"

"What?!"

"I knew you weren't listening to me!"

"I'm sorry, what was that about me snogging you senseless?"

"I was just trying to get you're attention!" She snapped aggravated.

"Oh." Why was Sirius looking almost disappointed?

"What were you thinking about that hard anyway?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No-one. I mean nothing. I mean- Merlin!" Sirius put his head in his hands.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me." She smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?"

"No chance. So? Who is she?" Marlene removed her hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Why do you automatically think it's a she?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Well, I assumed from the fan club you didn't swing that way… But no judgement." She held up her arms grinning.

"Shut up! 1. I'm straight. 2. What fan club? And 3. I wasn't thinking of a person I was thinking of the guys and what their presents could be." He listed on his fingers.

"Fine… I completely believe you." Marlene's voice was dripping with insincerity. " And the fan club is the name we give to all your ex-girlfriends on week girls. Also just putting this out there… Alice, in first year, thought you and Remus were a couple." She flounced off leaving a horrified look on Sirius's face.

"Oh and wake me up early tomorrow… I don't want to miss a minute of Christmas!" Sirius glared at her retreating figure. He saw her reply to Alice lying on the desk and added a note on the end.

"From Marlene xx

_Alice just so you know, Remus and me were never, nor will we ever be a couple! If you could remind Marlene of this I would appreciate it. Merry Christmas." _

"There" he thought "As long as that's clear." He smiled ignoring the fact Alice could presume that he didn't want Marlene to think he was gay for specific reasons.

**Authors note: The next chapter is Christmas! Tell me if you have any Christmassy things you want featured! Sorry that this chapter wasn't very Christmas Eve based. Thanks and please review! xx**


	7. Day 6

Authors note: Thank you to all who reviewed, favourited and followed! Also thanks to Avana (guest) who raised a few gaps in the plot (which I will fix soon) and actually gave me an idea to use in the next chapter or so! Thanks! xx

It was around ten minutes past midnight when Sirius decided it was late enough to wake Marlene. Though Marlene couldn't comprehend why he sent his owl up to peck her face until she fell out of bed.

"Sirius!" she screeched. The owl just hooted and held her leg out for Marlene to untie the note, which was attached.

"_Dear Marlene,_

_Merry Christmas! Hurry up and meet me downstairs! Don't get dressed though… it's tradition to stay in pyjamas Christmas. Plus that Magpies jumper suits you ;) _

_You can't hit me it's Christmas! _

_Sirius x"_

She growled in annoyance. Sirius Black was right about something… She half expected James to burst in saying Lily proposed! She tied her hair back and wandered downstairs grabbing a small, hastily wrapped, box from her nightstand.

xxXXXxx

Sirius sat on the floor rattling a parcel from his cousin Bellatrix, trying to determine whether it might kill him. From the foul aroma coming out of the box he decided it would be best to drop it out the window.

"Why is it singing that?" Marlene stood at the base of the girl's stairs gesturing to the tree dwarf (or Prongs Jr. as Sirius named him.) not bothering to wish him a merry Christmas… must still be sore from the owl. Sirius wondered what she meant then winced when he realised. It was a muggle song called "Merry Christmas darling". Damn Lily.

"Erm… It's enchanted to sing muggle Christmas songs randomly. Completely randomly. No structure. It did not start singing that just because you walked in. So anyway have a good night?" He started grimacing at her.

"Excellent until your owl started attempting to peck my eyes out." She said sitting down confused at his face but managing to still look annoyed.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to be hoisted up to the ceiling by my ankle on Christmas morning. That's understandable isn't it?" he winked at her happily.

"Let's just open presents," she said rolling her eyes. "It's too early for you to flirt with me" She placed the little box in amongst Sirius' gifts. He stared at her as she did so before averting his eyes when her head bobbed back up.

"Um, Here this ones from James" she said handing him a parcel which he promptly ripped open. "Typical. It had to be Quidditch related from Jamesie didn't it!" he said holding up a copy of Quidditch through the ages laughing.

"Well certainly. Those two really are made for each other aren't they? Look what Lily got me." Marlene held up her gift from Lily, a copy of 'moste potente potions'. Causing Sirius to smirk annoyingly.

xxXXXxx

By four o'clock in the morning Marlene and Sirius were lying under the tree surrounded by presents and discarded wrapping paper. Sirius had been relatively pleased with his gifts, a large box of Honeydukes chocolate from Mooney, a bottle of wand polisher from Wormtail (not an innuendo) Andromeda had sent a joint gift from her new boyfriend Ted Tonks, a beautiful Gryffindor jumper. His mother and father had, much to his joy, not sent a gift. Regulus sent nothing more than a note wishing him a good holiday and his wishes that Marlene doesn't kill him.

A loud snore broke his ponderings. He looked down and realised Marlene had fallen asleep with her head on his stomach. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and a few stray blonde curls were draped over her eyes. What exactly was he supposed to do with a girl asleep on him? This was one of the few situations that he had never been in.

Padfoot felt extremely awkward and wasn't quite sure where he should look. Would it be weird to watch her sleep? Probably, he'd be at risk of having his nose broken when she wakes up. He'd look at the tree. There it is…exactly the same as it was five minutes ago… branches, decorations, and the usual rubbish. His eyes fell on the present she was holding earlier. The wrapping was glinting neatly off the light. He strained his eyes searching for a nametag.

"_Merry Christmas Sirius,_

_Love the Dorm mate from hell,_

_Marlene x"_

She got him a present?! Oh Merlin! What is it? Is it bad he's excited about the 'Love' and the kiss? Sweet Merlin he's acting like James! He shut his eyes and resisted the urge to smash his head repeatedly into "Quidditch through the ages" One thing at a time. She got him a gift. He now needed to get her one. Soon. Think Sirius think! How did Prongs make that last minute gift for Lily-flower (that name always killed him)? That's right he transfigured her a necklace out of a candle. And then Mooney celebrated the good work with his Honeydukes chocolate that was a really good day. Now lets see if he could do this successfully…

xxXXXxx

Marlene breathed heavily. She rolled over and eyes flew open at a grunt from under her head.

"Watch it with the elbows Mars…"

Marlene was suddenly very aware of the fact that she had fallen asleep on top of Sirius Black. Dear Agrippa don't let her have snored! She jumped up and instinctively wiped her mouth, at least she was drool-free.

"You ok? You've been out for a while." She refused to meet his eyes out of embarrassment and instead focused on various things, there was the burn from where Peter set fire to Lily's divination essay.

"What time is it then?"

"Seven. You awake enough to swap gifts?" She finally turned to face him. He looked really happy and a little flustered to be honest.

"Well, wouldn't want to disappoint that face" She reached over and pinched his cheek forcing the over-excited grin down to an embarrassed smirk… good enough.

"Here! Open it!" He watched her face intently; she felt slightly confused by his intensity over the gift but smiled graciously.

"Open yours first" She reached under the tree and brought out the box. He looked like he thought he shouldn't accept but his curiosity appeared to get the better of him and he quickly ripped it open.

"Whoa."

"Do you like it?"

"I just said 'Whoa', something that I am literally ashamed to admit, what do you think?"

"It's not weird? I thought you might find it cute…"

"Mars. It is picture of us from first year. It's brilliant! Wait until I tell Prongs-" He cut off looking very annoyed for a minute. Marlene stared at him, her eyes boring into his skull.

"What? Are you trying to make my brain explode?"

"No, I'd need my wand for that… Can I open my present now?"

"Yes!" He almost jumped in the air in the scramble to sit next to her as she opened it.

"A charm bracelet! What are they all?" Marlene held her silver bracelet in the air.

"Well, that one is Padfoot. My ani- patronus. Patronus" Sirius started gesturing to a black dog.

"And those?" Marlene asked raising an eyebrow at his chattering.

"Um, a broomstick, a magpie, a Christmas tree and that ball's supposed to be Mars… a little cliché I know…"

"No! I love it… and it smells like those cinnamon candles I love! Wait why and how does it smell like those cinnamon candles?"

"Ah, well, you see it's because… Oh look at that! Let's watch the sunrise!"

"Sirius…!"

xxXXXxx

After a minor argument, which ended as soon as Sirius pointed out that there should be no fighting on Christmas day and she can destroy him on Boxing Day. Marlene agreed grudgingly and asked him to help her with the bracelets clasp.

"It's still a great gift…" Marlene whispered admiring her wrist. Sirius smiled at her then opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by an explosion outside of the window.

"What was that!?" Marlene gasped releasing Sirius' hand, much to his confusion (he didn't realise she had grabbed it!), and rushing to the window.

"Damn you Bellatrix" he muttered following Marlene to the window, praying no one had been caught in his cousins "present".

"Oh no…" Marlene held a hand to her mouth at the scene below her. A Slytherin seemed to have tapped the parcel with a stick and get covered in something that resembled a startling green stinksap.

"Are you alright?" Marlene called down to the boy. Sirius swore when he realised who it was.

"Black! I should've known you would be behind something like this!"

"Just go clean yourself up Snivellus! Before I take a picture and send it to Evans!"

"Sirius! Severus I hope you are ok but don't blame Sirius that was a gift to him which he threw out the window so as not to destroy the place we will be living in for the next week." Marlene smiled awkwardly at Snape, but it was evident from the look he sent back that he considered Marlene as not much better than Sirius. In fact he threw a hex at her that Sirius barely managed to force her away from.

"What was that? She did nothing to you! Go wash your hair Snivellus!" Sirius swiftly sent a gush of freezing water over Severus' head. "Oh, and have a merry Christmas" He snapped forcing the window shut.

"Wow, you really don't like him do you?" Marlene smiled sadly as Sirius joined her on the sofa.

"To be fair he hates me just as much!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" Marlene cocked her head to one side analysing him.

"Fine." He replied curtly ignoring her. She seemed to take the hint.

"Why don't we get dressed? Wear something nice it's tradition!" Marlene attempted to sound bright but the crack in her voice failed her.

"Sounds fine. I'll set a table up…" He still wasn't looking at her but heard her whisper in agreement and walk upstairs. He should try to be happy, it's Christmas and he's spending it here with Marlene. But he should really thank Bella…

xxXXXxx

Marlene stood in her dormitory watching her reflection. She had never been crazy about her appearance. Usually when she tried to take care she began a never-ending battle with her curly hair. Nothing made it straight. By the time of surrender she was usually too exhausted to care about the rest.

But she wanted to look pretty for him. Merlin knows why. He wouldn't even notice probably. However nice it would be if he did. But no. He shall remain thinking of her as he always did. Though she doubted he gave her a glance before Potter trapped them. Not that she gave him one. She's been stuck here too long, it's messing with her head.

She tilted her head at the mirror before deciding she would look pretty. For tradition, for herself, for the girls… not for _him…_

XxXXXxx

Sirius scratched his nose bored. Why did girls take so long to get ready? He had got dressed, moved the tree and transfigured the furniture into a table with two chairs in the time it's taken her, and he's now sat here doing nothing for around five minutes. He then heard a noise from the girl's stairs. Finally… he thought walking to the bottom of them.

A second later Marlene sticks her head round.

"Don't you look dashing!" She winked but still only showed her head.

"Shut up Mars. Just show me your dress." Sirius sighs smiling tiredly.

"No, you'll laugh," she pouted.

"I'll turn away while you come down halfway and I promise I won't laugh!" He smiled exasperated at Marlene.

"Fine turn then." She sniffed pulling her head back round. Sirius did so and heard her walk down.

"You can look now I guess. Laugh and I punch you."

Sirius opened his eyes and looked at her. She was wearing a strapless floor length red dress with a gold sash round her waist. Her curls were neatly tied back with a few astray round her face and he finally realised how big and blue her eyes were. He then realised she was biting her lip watching him.

"So? What do you think?" She asked nervously.

"You look like the Gryffindor Princess!" He grinned offering his hand to help her down the rest of the stairs.

"Shut up Sirius. I'm starving is dinner ready?" She asked moving past Sirius to the table.

"You know Marlene if I could see you naked I'd die happy" Sirius smiled grabbing a stray curl and twirling it around his finger.

"And if I saw you naked I'd die laughing" Marlene sat down at the table abruptly momentarily shutting him up.

"So turkey?" Sirius asked moving to sit opposite her.

"Yes please and lots of cranberry sauce!" Marlene said her eyes lighting up as she saw a small red jar on the table.

"Here. I don't like it." Sirius smiled gently handing her it.

"Really? How? I have a bit of an addiction to it. Unfortunately it's only around at Christmas, which sucks. But enjoy it while it lasts…" Marlene says getting a small spoon and eating a bit at a time grinning with delight. Sirius watched her happily.

"Are you going to eat something?" She asked confused. Sirius blinked and realised he was holding an empty plate still. He quickly grabbed some food and shoved half on his plate and half in his mouth then looked back at Marlene. She was looking slightly green.

"Lovely…" she groaned then made retching noises.

"Oh eat your cranberry sauce!" Sirius said irritably still with his mouth full.

"Hey Mars. You like seafood?" He grinned evilly. She didn't look and just ate some potatoes.

"Yeah I suppose why?" She said glancing up. Sirius grinned then opened his mouth wide and let her see the mush that used to be food.

"Oh Godric! That's disgusting Sirius!" She shrieked waving her fork around. A bit of potato flew off and hit him between the eyes. Marlene laughed at his shocked expression. He glared then chucked a sausage at her.

"Oi! Don't start a food war you can't finish Sirius!" She said standing up with her hands on her hips trying to look intimidating. Sirius smirked then hurled a slice of turkey at her head.

"It's on!" Sirius said smugly then ducked as Marlene threw a brussel sprout in his direction.

xxXXXxx

The food fight went on for over an hour and eventually they were both sat on top of the table in food-splattered clothes and Marlene's hair going loose. They were both still laughing.

"You alright?" Marlene breathed between giggles. Sirius turned to face her.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought since I totally kicked your butt in the food fight your ego might be a little hurt" Marlene smirked at him.

"No chance Mars." He smiled turning back round. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Merry Christmas Sirius…" Marlene whispered placing her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Marlene…" Sirius breathed back taking her hand.

Authors note: An extra-long chapter for you all! The next few will be a little more spaced apart as I'll have less time but I will when I can.

**Review if you please! xx**


	8. Day 7

Authors note: Hope you still enjoy reading this! If you have any ideas for it or anything you want to happen PM me or leave a review! Xx

Marlene woke up sprawled across the table still in her food-covered dress. She sat up blinking trying to figure out exactly when she fell asleep. No idea. Then a thought came to mind. Where was Sirius exactly? She swung her legs around and dropped one foot to the floor. A grunt made her shriek in fear. She kneeled on the table and peeked over the edge. Sirius had evidently rolled (or been pushed?) off the edge of the table.

"Aw…" Marlene smirked at Sirius' awkward position. Then something attacked her hair. She covered her mouth to stop from screaming and ducked. An owl flew over her and dropped a letter in her lap before perching above the fireplace.

"Violent little fluff ball aren't you?" Marlene growled at the owl that hooted loudly. Marlene scowled at it and motioned for it to fly off. The owl didn't move and just stared at her. She sighed and looked at the letter. It had "Sirius" written on it in an elegant scribble. Marlene raised her eyebrows at the i's dotted with little hearts. The owl hooted to get her attention.

"Who's this from?" she asked biting her lip. The owl flew at the letter ripping it open on it's way to the window. Marlene stared at it confused.

"Owls…" she muttered dismissively. Her eyes fell on the open letter. She ran her tongue over her teeth considering. She leaned over the edge of the table. Sirius hadn't moved an inch. Marlene was slightly worried about the fact she didn't know if he was breathing. He was.

"Sirius? If I can read this letter breath… now!" She whispered. Sirius obliged unconsciously. She smirks and reaches innocently for the note. Taking one last glance at Sirius she pulls the letter from the envelope.

xxXXXxx

Sirius snorted unable to breathe. His eyes flew open and saw Marlene remove her hand from his nose.

"Wha-?" He stared but her glare stopped him in terror.

"You wouldn't wake up." She said in a monotone voice. Sirius frowned at her. Mood swings on Boxing Day… great.

"Shall I ask?" He drawled sitting up. When did he get on the floor?

"Hazel wrote to you. Apparently she doesn't like her boyfriend being stuck alone with another girl. She wants you to write to assuring nothing happened." Her voice remained monotone. Sirius had around 300 thoughts run through his mind simultaneously. He didn't know what to say but it seemed he was already talking.

"Who?" he asked then widened his eyes in shock at what he had just said. Her face crumpled. Sirius froze.

"No, no I mean…!" He started reaching for her. She threw the letter at his face and ran up the stairs.

"Mars!" He yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She screamed before disappearing up the stairs. Sirius stood there for a few minutes trying to process what happened. If he could learn anything from James it was to not make her anymore mad and let her have 20-30 minutes (at least) to calm down. Remus would be proud with this psycho-analytical… He shook his head, big words were not important.

"Hazel…Hazel…" he muttered trying desperately to remember the girl who just messed things up so badly for him. He grabbed the letter reading it. Once. Twice. Three times. Only then he remembered Hazel was in fact a delusional 4th year Hufflepuff he kissed on a dare who thought they were now dating. Wonderful.

xxXXXxx

Marlene was crying her eyes out. She had no idea why. It's not like she and Sirius were a couple. Then why did she feel like he had cheated on her? Alice said it's good to cry… Marlene strained to remember why she listened to her. She needed to get out. Soon.

"Broom?" She said to herself. But remembered Broomsticks were locked in the anti-charm cupboard over summer. Damn broom-stealing third-years.

"Lolly?" She whispered into the dark. She heard a loud crack before seeing a houself in front of her with eyes like bludgers.

"Misses Marlene asks for Lolly?" The houself asks eyes appearing to grow wider. Marlene tried not to focus on that.

"Yes. Lolly, I was wondering whether you could maybe apparate us out of here? Not so much us as me…" Marlene said hopefully. Lolly cocked her head onto one side.

"Misses Marlene sounds like Professor McGonagall." Lolly giggled lightly. Marlene attempted a smile but felt it was more of a grimace.

"What did you say to the Professor?" Marlene tried hopefully. Lolly stopped giggling and held her head high.

"Lolly is a good elf. Lolly keeps her promise to Mister Potter. Mister Potter asks Lolly to not help Mister Black and Misses Marlene out of tower. Lolly keeps her promise." Marlene felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. But she smiled not showing the houself.

"I understand. Thank you Lolly. I'll talk to Mister Black." Lolly nodded gratefully and apparated away. Marlene shut her eyes tight refusing to cry. What did Dorcas say to do when you were sad? Write… it's 'therapeutic' or something.

"I miss them…" Marlene smiled in spite of herself. She wandered to her desk and wrote a letter to each of her friends and Max. She laughed as she told them of Sirius decorating the common room and their food fight. The smile faded as she included the 'Hazel' part of her story. Marlene scowled and scribbled it out of Max's letter, why would she burden him with that?

xxXXXxx

As Marlene sent her letter off she heard a noise. Several noises actually… including a girlish shriek from Sirius.

"OW! You stupid, argh!" Sirius shouted. Marlene ran to see what was the problem.

"Why are you hitting the stair- AH!" Marlene screamed falling down the slide that used to be the stairs to the girls dormitories. She crashed straight into Sirius. He proceeded to fall over dragging her down with him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Marlene shrieked trying to stand back up. Sirius sighed and tried not to complain about his leg.

"What now McKinnon?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth. Marlene stared at him amazed at his blankness. Sirius tried not to get annoyed… she wasn't exactly helping…

"What now? WHAT NO- wait. How did you get up there last time?" Marlene cut herself off mid-rant to stare at him with a concerned look on her face. Sirius, blunt as ever, had no idea what she was on about.

" Come again?" Marlene rolled her eyes then looked away awkwardly.

"When you saw me shaving my leg-" Marlene was stopped by Sirius' spluttering protests.

"I did not need that mental image. James in tights was bad enough. If you ask I will kill you," Sirius said into his hands. Marlene clenched her jaw waiting for him to answer her question.

"Well being a marauder I know every secret in these hallowed halls. Getting into the girls dormitories is easy… you just don't touch the steps. I used James broom." Sirius was suddenly aware Marlene was grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to her height.

"What. Do. You. Mean. James'. Broom?" She said angrily. Sirius could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. Sirius shied away cursing at himself.

"I mean the one he keeps under his bed…." Sirius whispers not meeting her eyes. She lets go and sinks into a chair.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a broom? Did it not occur to you we could fly out?" Marlene breathed using all her strength not to strangle him. She contented herself by sending him a hex that put a huge wet patch on his jeans.

"I didn't think… I'll go get it…" Sirius tried before running upstairs. He grabbed the broomstick from under James bed and laid it in front of him. He sighed knowing the inevitable. A tiny picture of James on his dresser covered his eyes in shock.

"I don't want her leaving me yet. Godric I sound like a bad muggle film." He groaned before breathing heavily and, with his wand, snapping the broom. Sirius winced slightly but amended saying that James didn't need it anyway.

"Hey Marlene? Slight problem…" He called down to the common room smirking to himself.

xxXXXxx

Marlene cradled her fist gently. No one ever mentions how much it kills when you punch someone in the face. That had been her first reaction when she saw the broom. Sirius was now sporting, what would soon be, a brilliant black eye.

"I said I was sorry!" Sirius whined. Marlene silenced him instantly with a mimic of one of Lily's death-glares. Sirius cowered slightly in fear as Marlene turned back to the broomstick pieces.

"Reparo." Marlene said waving her wand. Sirius looked in horror as the broom mended itself before their eyes. He quickly dived inside his pocket and waved his wand snapping it again.

"Oh sugar-quills!" Marlene snapped angrily. She waved her wand but simultaneously Sirius waved his, making it appear that she had no affect whatsoever.

"James didn't put a kind of anti-theft jinx on this broom did he?" Marlene asked over her shoulder. Sirius attempted a smirk but stopped and winced instead.

"Yeah, it's supposed to break when someone used it but he did it wrong and it breaks after use." Sirius told her awkwardly rubbing his eye gently and stowing his wand in his back pocket. Marlene turned around sighing.

"So I'm not getting out." She muttered sadly looking at the floor. Sirius jumped up from the floor shocked.

"You wanted to leave?" He shouted with a hurt expression. Marlene glanced up at him perplexed.

"Well, yes. I mean I was so upset when I realised you had a girlfriend I was unaware of." She felt herself fighting back tears… why in the name of Merlin's hairy, white, beard was she so emotional?

"Hannah is not my girlfriend." Sirius said reassuringly but Marlene stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Hannah? I thought it was Hazel!" She shrieked. Sirius started spluttering realising his faux pas.

"No I meant Hazel's not my girlfriend! I don't even know a Hannah!" He shouted confused. Marlene slapped him right round the face.

"There's a Hannah in Ravenclaw… You snogged her a month ago." Marlene spoke in a monotone voice not expressing any emotion. Sirius glanced at her fearfully.

"Marlene I'm so sorry! She broke up with me! And Hazel was a dare! Nothing more I swear!" Sirius pleaded. Marlene finally met his gaze with blank blue eyes.

"Why does that matter to me?" Marlene smiled gently. Sirius gaped at her. Marlene continued smiling in a way that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Because… You care about me?" Sirius tried still gawking at her. Marlene's smile vanished instantly.

"Don't be so full of yourself Black." Marlene snapped forcefully. Sirius hung his head like a puppy.

"Goodnight Sirius." She whispered sadly turning away from him.

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE?" Sirius yelled after her. Marlene didn't even turn back but as she rounded the corner Sirius swore he heard a delicate sob.

"Nice one Padfoot, managed to piss off your future wife about eighteen times in one day." He muttered to himself grabbing some paper and writing to James.

**Authors note: What do you think? Too sad? Is everyone too upset? Should Marlene forgive him right away? Should she not? REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! xx**


	9. Day 8

Sirius scowled scanning through his letters.

"_Hi Padfoot, _

_Um… I'm not sure what to tell you about Marlene. She once told me I was nice! Or was it nuts? That's all I got anyway… _

_Hey guess what! That hufflepuff girl sent me a letter it says-"_

That's when Sirius stopped reading. He was really desperate to ask Peter for girl advice. Wormtail was practically paralysed in the presence of a female person. Maybe Remus has some enlightened information…

"_Padfoot,_

_YOU'RE STUCK IN GRYFFINDOR TOWER BECAUSE OF JAMES! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! AND POOR MARLY IS THERE WITH YOU! AND THEN HAZEL WROTE TO YOU! WHO'S HAZEL? AND YOU EXPLODED STINKSAP OVER SEVERUS! THEN MARLY GAVE YOU A BLACK EYE? Sweet Merlin._

_Ok. Now THAT is out of my system I think you should consider apologising to her. Maybe tell her you actually do possess feelings? And that you have them for her? _

_Happy New Year_

_Mooney"_

Sirius rolled his eyes. Remus' lectures lose something when they come by such a fluffy little owl. Breathing heavily he slid further down in his armchair. Prongs… his final hope… and the same girl had rejected him every day since first year. Sirius had no hope.

"_Pads,_

_So you've messed it up. _

_Never fear! Prongs is here! First thing I'd do is get her somewhere that you can talk without interruption but in took care of that for you… You're welcome. _

_Next is to use frequent compliments at random intervals. Beware of trick questions! These will set you back a few months! Or years in some cases…_

_Tell jokes, girls like funny guys. And hug her! Everyone likes hugs! Even you do! Yeah. That's right. I know. _

_From the great, the brilliant, the incredible, the wonderful wizard who is amazing at quidditch,_

_Prongs."_

Prongs actually had some decent advice in there. Sirius shivered with worry. He jumped at a quiet sigh behind him. Marlene was standing there looking out the window having not noticed him. Sirius took one last note of his letters before walking over to her. He breathed quietly before enveloping her into a hug.

"AH- WHAT THE!" Marlene shrieked kicking and screaming in shock. Sirius immediately let go and backed off arms raised in fear. Marlene fell on the floor in shock.

"Why on earth would you do that!" She gasped glaring at him. Sirius' eyes darted around in fear. Marlene clenched her jaw in anger.

"Never mind then I see you are incapable of speech." Marlene says irritably. Sirius is still frozen staring at her. She rolled her eyes and started to get off the floor.

"You look pretty today!" he squeaked in an alarmingly high pitched tone. She stared at him cautiously.

"I was ugly yesterday?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! Of course not! I mean um- you're always pretty. I…err…no… Your hair looks great!" Sirius said all this without blinking and clearly floundering. Marlene laughed once.

"Thanks I grew it myself. What's wrong with you?" She tried to smile reassuringly but still looked sad. Sirius hung his head.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. Marlene's smile hardened. She stood there in silence looking out the window.

"That's not really important is it? I mean it's not like I really care about you having a girlfriend." She said in a low voice. Sirius stared at her with a look resembling a hurt puppy.

"I do not have a girlfriend. But you don't care? At all?" He asks quietly. She gives him a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course not. We weren't even friends before this were we!" She says giving a hollow laugh. Sirius frowned at her.

"We were kind of friends." He shrugged. She snorted.

"As I recall last year we spoke at total of twice. Once when we were paired in charms and…" She trailed off grimacing.

"And?" Sirius pressed face contorted trying to remember.

"When you transfigured my ears to resemble that of a mouse." She giggled. A grin spread instantly over Sirius' face.

"Ha! I remember that! James said we should have given you a tail to match!" He barked happily. Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"I stopped him of course!" he said quickly. She raised her other eyebrow.

"Well… Remus stopped him." He tried. She coughed in disbelief.

"Stopped us…" He hung his head. She started chuckling again. He joined in nervously.

"Sorry about your eye." She apologised softly. Sirius instinctively touched before wincing in pain. She gave him a confused look.

"Is there any food?" She shrugged bemused. He wandered back to the sofa and pulled out an empty plate.

"Uh… no… Are you hungry?" He said.

"No… but I'm bored… Therefore I shall eat. I think I have a honeydukes bar left from Dorcas. I'm off to check. " She says running up the stairs. Sirius notices a small piece of parchment fly out of her pocket.

"Huh… so she wrote a letter too…" He murmured picking it up. Evidently it was the last page of a rather long letter.

"And it pulled off my sock too! Before you ask that did have relevance to your problem. I'm not sure how… Ask Lily.

_Anyway just pretend like you don't care. You wouldn't have if it weren't for being stuck up there. Plus boys are easily distracted. Change the subject. _

_Go eat lots of chocolate. That's an order sergeant! _

_Alice xx" _

Sirius smirked neatly folding it into his pocket. Marlene then hopped down the stairs, two at a time, waving a huge bar of honeydukes cherry flavour. Her face was slightly red and blotchy but before he could give it a second thought she started chattering.

"I found it! It's so great! I love this stuff! Do you like it? Have you ever had it before? I bet you have. Remus eats it religiously doesn't he? Ha ha! That's so funny! I've already had a bit. Can you tell?" She said all this without blinking. Sirius could smell the cherry chocolate on her breath.

"You can barely tell…" He said trying not to laugh in her face. She grinned and bit off a huge chunk of chocolate.

"This might be a stupid question but…" Sirius started looking at her face cautiously, but was interrupted by Marlene.

"There are no stupid questions… only stupid people."

"Marlene's words of wisdom everyone!" Sirius threw his arms in the air exasperated. Marlene stared at him.

"There's only us here Sirius…" she whispered gently. He shot her an amazed look.

"Just how much chocolate did you eat?" She giggled and leaned towards him like she was going to tell him a secret.

"This is my 3rd bar!" She giggled quietly before falling to the floor in peals of loud laughter. Sirius rolled his eyes and sank into the abandoned sofa watching her.

"And to think I used to think you were normal." He said smugly.

"Everyone's normal until you get to know them Sirius!" She grinned before raising an eyebrow and giving him a strange look.

"What?" He asked awkwardly. She turned her head sideways.

"I can see up your nose from this angle." She smirked. He climbed off the sofa and kneeled next to her.

"It's a great time to be alive." He smirked. She smiled but edged away from him slightly. Sirius frowned at her before regaining confidence.

"You just live in your own little world don't you?" He said softly pulling her hair gently.

"Yeah I suppose. But it's okay. They know me here" She shrugged pulling away from him again with a fake smile. Sirius felt his grin fade… Alice's letter hit home finally.

"_She really is upset… She does care…" _Sirius didn't know how to feel…

**Authors note: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated recently but here you go! Couple of things. Uno, I am planning to take down my other fanfiction "marauders day" so if you haven't read it go now… HURRY! I'll be posting other stuff soon too. Dos, I have a poll on my profile that I would love you guys to take part in. **

**Thank you xx**


	10. Day 9

Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long but I've been really busy. I hope this is worth the wait and I'll try to update more frequently from now xx

Marlene woke up with a shock and immediately felt for her jug of water she always keeps on the side table.

"The hell?" she muttered when she couldn't find it. In fact she couldn't find her side table at all. She slowly reached for the curtains surrounding the bed. Shaking in slight fear she threw them open.

Widening her eyes in the bright light she slowly came to her senses. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her dormitory but rather in the boys. The second thing she registered was that she had most certainly not gone to sleep here.

"Stop trying to be nice to me." She growled. This was really not helping her "just move on with your life" plan. It was all that damn dogs fault. Out of the corner of her she registered something. Just to her left was James Potters bed. Just sat there quiet and unassuming.

Marlene scowled to herself. She wanted James to suffer for all he's put her through. The last 24 hours have been the most awkward she has ever experienced in her 15 years and 9 months on this planet.

Sirius had tried the worst conversation topics in the world including such lines as:

"Do you think Hippogriffs are cute?"

"So Professor Binns is a ghost."

"Where do you stand on the colour orange?"

And her personal favourite:

"How does my hair look?"

She's been brought up with three brothers and shares a dorm with the girls who prefer books to beauty (Not that they're not pretty and all that) Marlene has no clue how to answer vain questions like that!

"Payback." Marlene murmurs to herself before raising her wand and smiling evilly and the sparks that explode from the end.

xxXXXxx

" Hmm? Oh damn I fell asleep in the common room again didn't I?" Sirius muttered rubbing the back of his neck tiredly.

Pulling his head up off the armrest he looked around him. He hated sleeping out of the dorm room but Marlene needed to sleep somewhere and he'd be damned if he let her call him a pervert this early in the day by staying up there with her.

Breakfast was laid out in front of him. He debated waiting for Marlene to come down but she was most likely to stay asleep for a while. She was really out of it last night. Now that he thought about it she looked a bit pale too. Wait…

"Pads my friend _you_ are a freaking genius." He grinned leaping for the fireplace in excitement.

"Potters home!" he said throwing floo powder in the fireplace and shoving his head into the flames. It's a shame he couldn't just floo out, Godric had made the fireplace far too small for any human to fit their whole body into.

The next thing Sirius saw was the inside of the Potters living room. In the armchair next to the fire was the person he was looking for. James had evidently not noticed his best friends head sticking out of the fire. Sirius waited a moment before coughing loudly finally attracting his attention.

"Padfoot! Mate! To what do I owe the pleasure?" James grinned jumping onto the floor next to the fire. Sirius started to grin back but remembered his situation and took a solemn expression.

"James… its Marlene…" He began. James' eyes suddenly widened.

"You're going out now! Thank Merlin I was starting to think I'd have to somehow seal you just in the dormitory together! Well that's a load off my mind I was seriously starting to doubt you and your ability to get girls mate-"

"She's sick." Sirius interrupted with a deadly serious look on his face. James gaped like a fish. Sirius would have laughed if he weren't trying so hard to focus. "And we're not going out" he added as an afterthought.

"She's sick?" James repeated blankly. Sirius nodded.

"I see… Well maybe I should do something…"

"I think you should." Sirius added trying to hold back his smirk. This couldn't have gone better. James looked pensive before sighing and leaning forward.

"Fine. There is a very simple way to get you both out all you have to do is-"

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT POTTER!" Damn it. _Now_ she wakes up! Sirius barely brings himself to look James in the eye. He has the arrogant smirk plastered all over his face.

"Wow you're getting better at lying Pads. I am so proud of you. Maybe you should go check on _poor sick Marlene_" He smirked. Sirius scowled and swore loudly into the potters living room then stalking upstairs to Marlene in the boys dormitory.

xxXXXxx

Marlene cackled evilly admiring her handiwork. She twirled her wand through her hair, which did nothing more than make it curlier than it already was. She tapped her foot muttering to herself.

"Well… it's not impaling him on his own broomstick like Lily suggested but that would be hard to do from here so I guess this'll do…"

"WHAT THE HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS?" Marlene spun to see Sirius in the doorway with a hand clamped over his mouth in shock. Slowly he edged towards her 'revenge'.

Basically Marlene's idea of minimal revenge was freezing James' bed with unmeltable ice. Literally it was a block of ice that you could see the bed and covers inside it. Even James' Gryffindor team flag tacked to the headboard. Sirius touched it with his pinky finger before leaning back and inspecting it. Marlene chewed her lip anxiously.

Then he smiled and started to applaud her.

"This is brilliant! Totally fitting for his punishment." He laughed. Marlene smiled slightly.

"Oh this won't be it. As soon as he gets back I am going to torment him with many things… I'm not going to let him have a single moment of peace! I've already planned the next thing. I'm going to need a niffler, a pocket watch, Slytherin scarf, a portrait of Remus and a barrel of honey… maybe two." She chattered listing the things off on her fingers.

Marlene continued listing things she would need for James' mental breakdown. Sirius stared at her with wide eyes. For some reason while she was planning a prank on his best mate she looked so passionate and beautiful… it was amazing. Did he have feelings for her? No. No. Absolutely not… if James was right about something then the universe may just implode on itself.

"Hey Sirus? Do you have any idea where I could get dog hair?" Marlene snapped him out of his daze.

"Yes. Yes I do my dear Marlene" He grinned. Marlene began her cackled laughter ignoring the pink blush on his cheeks as he stared at her.

Needless to say, the next 24 hours were spent planning an elaborate prank on James, which could be sent via owl post.


End file.
